


Fluffy Coat

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crocodile's sass, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, just fluffy stuff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Just a little fluffy imagine between Crocodile and his female s/o!
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Female S/O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fluffy Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Do you want my coat? It's starting to get really cold out here."
> 
> Requested female s/o.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

Another shiver of her body. Crocodile could visibly see the chill bumps along her skin as she hugged her folded arms against her chest. Her breath fanned out in wisps of white clouds against the cold night air.

The couple were walking back to their hotel along the cobblestone pathway of a small village on a winter island. The temperature seemed to drop by the second and Crocodile knew there was no way she wasn’t freezing in only that dress of hers.

“I told you that you should have packed warmer clothes.” Crocodile huffed in annoyance, taking a drag from his cigar, “It’s a winter island after all.”

(Name) couldn’t even be bothered by his mildly condescending tone. She knew he meant well, even if he talked to her like a child at times. However, all she could focus on was the way every inch of her body was beginning to go numb, but she couldn’t seem weak around him, “I’m fine. Really.”

“I can hear your teeth chattering.” He retorted rather quickly. His grey eyes stared down at her as they walked, curious as to why she was intent on being so stubborn.

She didn’t look up at him as she focused on maintaining warmth. The hotel didn’t seem this far away when they left for the meeting earlier that afternoon. Why on earth was it taking so long to get back? To make matters worse, (Name) began to feel tiny droplets of water landing on her bare skin, shooting chills throughout her body as if ice in her veins.

“Just my luck.” She muttered angrily to herself. Normally, (Name) would be ecstatic about the sight of snow. She was hardly used to the fluffy white precipitation, and though it all looked beautiful cascading onto the ground against the backdrop of the dim street lamps, she only grew more frustrated. Perhaps her anger could keep her warm.

Crocodile could see the scowl on her face as she hugged into her body tighter. Each of her steps were shaky as her entire body was shivering violently at this point. Crocodile wasn’t a fan of snow or the cold, but he was even less of a fan of watching his lover suffer. Even if it was her own fault.

“Do you want my coat? It’s starting to get really cold out here.”

He sighed heavily as he began to slide off his coat before she could protest. She didn’t even get to answer before he swiftly threw the heavy clothing around her shoulders, but she couldn’t complain as it was pure heaven sent.

In an instant, she was wrapped in the warmth. The fur of his coat and his lingering body heat thawed her nearly frozen skin. She hummed contently as the smell of his cologne and cigars ignited her senses and for a moment, it felt as if she was wrapped up in Crocodile himself.

Now, as her body gained back it’s normal temperature, she could truly appreciate the cold winter night stroll with her lover. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly as her body gravitated towards his own. Their shoulders brushed each other’s and lingered as they continued on. He opened his arm for her to link hers through all the while remaining as stoic as ever while he puffed away on his cigar.

There was a small moment of silence as they continued on, the lights of their hotel coming into view.

“I just wanted to look nice for your big meeting is all.” (Name) confessed out loud, “I knew it was important to you, so I wanted to look my best.”

Crocodile scoffed, “Well you look rather ridiculous in a short dress and heels out in the snow.”

(Name)’s lips pursed as she failed to formulate a come back. He was right after all, and she surely had paid the price after nearly gaining hypothermia.

“But I appreciate your efforts, nevertheless. You did look stunning tonight.” He admitted to her, pulling her arm closer into his body to ensure her warmth.

A warm smile graced her lips and she touched his hand lovingly, “Oh, Crocodile…”

He stopped her just outside the door of the hotel and peered down at her. Puffs of white danced amidst the yellow light of the lamps, falling delicately along their hair and clothes. Crocodile looked so handsome towering over her, staring at her so adoringly with a small, satisfied smirk on his face. She looked absolutely adorable to him in this moment, with the snowy glow in her eyes and the cute patches of red on her cheeks and tip of her nose. The winter island really suited her; he’d have to bring her here again sometime.

“Though you always look your best,” He whispered as he pulled her by his coat up and towards his lips. His warm breath fanned her face in a wave of heat, “especially with my coat around you.”

With that, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips that kindled their bodies like an open fire.


End file.
